To Live with Deicite, or Die with Honor
by BloodStainedWings
Summary: Draco Malfoy is told that he must do something to help lord voldemort, but it involves doing something unexplainable, and Professer Snape seems interested plenty. What will he decide to do, and will a love change his choice? spoilers for HP6
1. An Unexpected Task

**To Live with Decite, Or Die for Honor**

**Chapter One:**

**Meeting with the Dark Lord, and a Unexpected Task**

_"Finaly a way to be closer to my Father, more than ever."_

My Father had been locked up in Azkaban for being caught in the Ministry last year helping The Dark Lord try and achieve the Prophecy.He hadn't told me any of this,I had to hear it from my dispispicable headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He always reminded me of some old impaired man, who was mentally retarded and should be sent to St. Mungos. But we don't always get what we want. I want my Father out, but I think that I am going to have to work for that one, and I usually don't have to raise a finger. This was going to be a change, a change indeed.

I walked down the deserted,dark alleyway of Knockturn Alley, and kept my eyes to the ground. Even though this place gave me a sense of calmness, the hags, and other retches that hid in the corners and creeps that hid in the stairways, didn't. They scare me more than anyone could ever know.

I was to touch a certain object in the alleyway, I had no clue as to what it was supposed to be, but I know that it would stand out from everything else. I searched down the alleyways, trying not to seem too peculiar, not like I would look it, I was always down here, and with Professor Snape at my side, I don't think that anything could possibly happen that the both of us couldn't handle.

Snape, was my favorite teacher at Hogwarts, he was not only a role model, but my Mother's most trusted friend, next to her sister Bellatrix. But Anut Bellatrix didnt exactly excite me with her visits, even though they were becoming more numerous since the Dark Lord had been givin his new body.

We reached an alley and Snape stopped.

"This way." He simple stated.

I followed like the pet I was to him ,and then he stopped in front of a black, uncracked flower pot. I didn't see how this was the port-key, it didn't seem to stand out more than anything, but then again, it wasn't cracked. Actually it looked relatively brand new, and well taken care of. An oddity in Knockturn.

"Get ready."

I got my hand ready, but then Snape put my other arm on his left then he started a count down.

"3...2...1!"

We touched the pot and we shot upward and a strange sucking feeling all around us that would make any normal person queezy. But I'm not a normal person. I am a Wizard. I am Draco Malfoy. I am a slick, sexy, blonde haired, blue eyed teenage boy who was about to go and become the youngest Death Eater ever. It was expected of me. If I didn't then I would disgrace my Mother and my Father, and that was not what I wanted.

We landed hard onto the ground, and I let go of Snape. He started to walk away from the spot that we had landed. I knew that of course The Dark Lord wouldn't put the portkey right where we were supposed to go, otherwise that would give his hideout away and the ministry could track that.

Walking behind Snape, and still keeping my eyes to the ground. I had to keep telling myself that everything would be okay, and that The Dark Lord would take me in and forgive my Father for disgracing him. But from what I hear, The Dark Lord isn't as forgiving as any body would want him to be. But what could I do to stop that, well we are going to find out, arn't we.

Forwards, not too far off into the distance, stood a unstrudy little house that looked as though another speck of dust would make it collapse. And inwards, into the house, was a very faint blue light, that flickered, and flashed on the main floor. Slowly, and I do mean slowly we reached the hou- shack and Snape knocked.

A sliding hole, about 3/4 of the way up the door, and a pair of bright blue eyes shot out and searched us up and down, then spoke to Snape.

"whosthekid." he mumbled in a grizzly tone.

"This is-"

"What do you mean you don't know who I am! I am Lucius' son, Draco Malfoy. Paumpous..inferrior..." I mumbled on for effefct.

"Oh!" a smile creeped across his face, "Of course, do come in Mr. Malfoy, we have been expecting you..."

This suprised me, and some what scared me. What was this? Was I some show? Was I some type of entertainment?

We walked in, and walked down a hallway, that unlike the outside of the house,was inperfect shape. The lighting couldn't be seen outside, and it made the world seem at least a little brighter than anything I had seen today. We then walked into a room, and all brightness ended. I could barley make out anybody, desipite the fact that they were all wearing their ...would you call those uniforms?

But what i could see was a man...a...The Dark Lord, with his red eyes, his slit nose, his pale skin, not the gentle olive pale face , unlike mine that looks attractive, but the kind that could scare a person, the kind an old muggle woman would have, yes I have seen those. I walked into the room with what I hoped was grace and confidence. I needed to please my jailed Father and my worry struck Mother.

Everyone's heads turned to me, even if I couldn't see their faces, and I could tell they were staring me down. I nelt down to one knee before the Dark Lord, and waited.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. Rise."

I did as I was told, and kept my eyes on him, no matter how hideous he was.

_"How could anyone ever do that to thier body? WHO would ever do that to their body? Wasn't he one of the most handsome people of his year? Why?"_

"You know that you are here to not only become the youngest Death Eater ever, but to know of an assignement that I need you to carry out."

"Yes, Lord." I relpied.

"Very well. Do you, Draco Malfoy, son of Narssia Lastrange/Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy, swear to be loyal to me, and only me?"

At this point something shocked me. Is this what I wanted? Did I really want to go this far as to please and impress my parents? Did I really want to end up like my Father some day? Do I?

Everyone was staring at me and I snapped out of my daze, " Yes, Master."

"Do you swear that every member of the Order of the Pheonix is your sworn enemy?"

"Yes, Master."

"Very well, come here Mr. Malfoy."

He beconed me to come to him, and dispite my fear on the inside, I had to seem strong on the outside, to make it seem like this is what I wanted, to impress The Dark Lord, and my Mother, even if she wasn't here. I couldn't tell if she was, because he cloak was just like everyone else's. I came closer to him, and he lifted up my left sleeve, revealing all my muscles.

He stuck his wand to my skin and it instantly began to burn. I knew what he was doing but I just couldn't imagine that the pain would be this horrible. It felt as though thousands of shocks running through me as fire bruned down my arm leaving third degree burns, and my head was a heart, it was beating in time, and with such harsh rythum that I thought I would pass out.

After the eternity that wouldn't end, The Dark Lord lifted his wand up and smiled at his permanent scar, his ownership mark, his portable communication device. I decided that I should look down at my arm, and I saw it, I saw the Skull and the Snake slithering out of it's mouth.

_"So this is what will mark my skin for the rest of my life, this horrid, dispicable mark that is proof that I am owned by Lord Voldemort. This shows that I am just some kind of decoy, some type of tool for him to use, for what; I don't know yet, but I assume that that will be coming next."_

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, you are one of us. Are you not proud to be among some of the most ruthless, caniving, wizards and witches of your era?"

_" No. Not really, like I said before I was only doing this for my parents."_

"Yes. Of course, Sir."

"That is what I thought you might say, dispite the fact that you blocked off _my_ mind with _your own_. You are _very_ good with that Mr. Malfoy, one could say that you were just trying to stop us from hearing or knowing something, but alas, you have agreed, and if you in any way try and get out of it, I warn you, the consequences will be dire."

It isn't like I didn't already know that. Anything you do wrong with The Dark Lord, the consequences will be dire.And if that wasn't obvious, he was treating me like some child. I, Lucius Malfoy's only son, his only child, the youngest Death Eater ever? Was I to be treated as some infant? I should think not, but I did keep my mind closed, as my Mother had advised me.

He continued with his speach, "You now, I suppose, are quite anxious to know your task. I'm sure that Severus has told you that that is why you were called down here tonight? Am I right, Mr. Malfoy?"

_"I suppose" _

"Yes, Sir, he has told me of this 'task' I am to proceed with."

"Very well." he smiled an malicious smile. "The task at hand is one that will take great power, and great amounts of practise, and courage of the worst kind."

Something inside his voice told me that this wasn't going to be something I would thuroghly enjoy too terribly much.

_" Come to think of it Father never had to do any kind of 'task' to prove himself or anything."_

A sharp pain hit my inner mind. He was trying to get in! I couldn't let anyone survey my thoughts, so I pushed him back. I turned to look at Snape and he just nodded his greasy head at The Dark Lord, and continued scowling. So I turned my gaze back to Lord Voldemort, and he still continued.

"Mr. Malfoy, as a Death Eater, you will have to do such things as tourture, preforming the unforgivable curses, and keep up your school work. Do you think you can handle it?"

Now he was treating me like I was _his_ child, but more in an evil stepfather kind of way. "Yes, your Lordship, I do beleive I can."

"Good, because I want you to kill someone."

Oh. My. So I would have to preform the Avada Kadavra curse. The killing curse. But to whom? Potter? Oh how I wouldn't die with him if I got to finally get rid of that spotlight hogging; but wait, The Dark Lord, would want him for himself. So there goes my plans and dreams. Granger? Filthy little mudblood. I hated her for always getting things right, for always being a know-it-all , killing her off wouldn't be so bad neither. What about Weasleby? hmm...I wouldn't mind doing his trecherous little self in neither. They were always in my way, always trying to stop me from ever having any fun of my own.

"Who am I to kill then, Lord?"

A smooth, slick, greasy smile creased his pale, mishapen face, "Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

So ya guys that was that... I'm hoping you are enjoying my version of the story and i hope to hear from you and get your opinions. thank you actually, for even considering this story as some kind of reading matterial. but i dont know when i will be able to update, for my parents are messed up and only let me on for half an hour at a time on our increadably slow computer.  



	2. An Unexpected Feeling

**To Live with Deciete or to Die with Honor**

**_Chapter 2: An Unexpected Feeling_**

_"I need you to kill..."_

_"Dumbledore"_

_

* * *

_

A shock of fear ran through me and it was very understandable. Now, I do not like Dumbledork in any way, but to kill him off, that was an incredable feet and I could also understand very clearly why The Dark Lord didn't wish to do it himself. Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world, and The Dark Lord was terrified of him, even if he didn't like to advertise it. But what was this other feeling that was dwelling with in me? Was that...what was it, I know there is fear, but not...sympathy...for Dumbledore, never. No. Not going to happen.

His cool, depictable voice, entered my head and filled my thoughts, _' Mr. Malfoy, I've arrived, and what is this?'_I quickly attempted to shut him out, with the power that Professor Snape provided me with. I pushed using what mental strength I had left from the shock. He was incredably powerful, and he made my experience no where near endurable, I was sure my face was twisted in pain. And as I continued the battle in my head, Snape materialized from inside the crowd of Death Eaters, coming to my side.

"Now, with all due respect, my Lord, Mr. Malfoy has extesive Potions homework due tomorrow, isn't that right Mr. Malfoy?" I could feel the Dark Lord slip out of me,_ ' Dont worry I will be back...'_ and as he left it felt as if a 1000 pounds had been taken off my body. So it was with a heavily relieved smile that I waited to thank Professor Snape after we left the house...shack...building.

"Yes, Snape, always concerned with school work, I suppose it is getting late, I do need my beauty sleep, you are all dismissed."

Out of the silence and black, " Thank you Lord!" then they all took bows so that there was a 90 degree angle between their torsos and the floor. Then filed out, talking to each other, quietly at first then the noise got louder until I reached the door, with the sweet stench of wetdirt and clean air filling my lungs, so satisfying, and the silence of the ever going night still fresh.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, and not a word had been said between the Professor and I. He knew that the Dark Lord had been in my mind, and I knew he was upset that I had let my guard down, letting him in. And it isnt like I liked it either. I mean I was being stupid and that is hard for me to accept, because, hello! I. am. Draco Malfoy. I don't make mistakes, I dont screw up like some simpleton! I have standards that I have to stay up with. This was unexceptable. I must work harder at keeping even the Dark Lord out. I must.

The grass was cool and the sky was pitch black with inklings of stars off in a far distance that was unattainable even by the wizarding world. But something told me that we never would, never in a million years. Some things are better left alone. The castle was as grey and drawl as usual, and thecandles that were still lit, shone and flickered as bodies passed them, too tired to carry on, or maybe just afraid to wake the other people in their dorms.

Entering the castle with a kind of silence that was crying out for noise, some, anything, but we made it through the stone building without making a sound, untilI reached the portrait of the Prefects Dorm.

"Password?" The pompous man said in a large and loud tone.

"shh!keep it down! they'll hear you!" I wispered trying to make him keep his bloody voice down other wise everyone will wake up and I will have to depend on Professor Snape to get me out of another jam. Not a chance.

"Well I never!" He quieted his voice slightly. "Password!" he rudelydemanded of me.

"yes...um..Pumpkin Juice" And as he continued to murmur to himself and opened, I stepped in careful to make sure no one saw me, then quickly ran up the deep red staircase up to my dorm, across the hall from the 3 other boyprefects. I quickly opened my door, and shut it, quietly,gently setting my back against it and sliding down with a sigh. I looked up from my shoes, and saw a sight that I had become accoustomed to. A dark room, with the outline of a single bed, a bedside table, and an open wardrobe that clothes scattered from one side to the next. I smiled slightly at the sight of home, more home then my actual home.

Taking my robe off , letting it fall to the floor, and next unbuttoning my dress shirt, and tearing off the tie around my neck. Next I snapped my belt offalso allowing my pants to fall to the floor, kicking them off my tired feet. I slowly made it to my bed, letting myself fall down onto my bed and alowing sleep to capitvate my now aged mind.

* * *

Short i know but mom and dad r gunna be home soon so i had to cut it short! REVIEW! lol have fun!


	3. A new Girl from WHERE?

**To Live with Decite or to Die with Honor **

**Chapter 3**

**A New Girl , From Where?**

BRING BRING!

I slam my hand on that annoying buzzer that wakes me up every bloody morning. This is just another day of school, why did I have to be awake...why...

I slowly, and I do mean slowly, got out of bed and went to my messy wardrobe. _'Green or Black today? What does it matter, I have to stain them with blood anyway...'_

The depressing thoughts of lastnight came back to me in such a flood that I almost collapsed. Killing Dumbledore will be hard, but I have to, because I know that the Dark Lord will kill me if I dont. Why do I have to do this? Why not some other Death Eater. That is right. I am a Death Eater now. Proud enough Mom?I bloody well hope so, because I'm not.

I never really wanted to do this, even if it ment proving to my parents that I could be all they wanted. I'm always trying to impress them, but it never seems to work, no matter how hard I try, they never tell me that they are proud, they never tell me i did a good job, they just tell me that I should do better.

I pick myself off the floor and pull out my clothes and get dressed, moving from my room down the staircase, to the portrait, letting it swing open for me. I walked out, and the portrait man just "HUMPH"ed me and I continued on with a smirk like no other.

* * *

Down in the Great Hall, people were buzzing around and eating, I noticed Potter and his Pose sitting at the Griffindore table, and I tear my eyes away from them, and my plans to murder them, and searched for Crabbe and Goyle, my only..."friends". And I spotted the large pair, because they took up more than three spaces, determined to ensure my spot. 

I walked over to them, and they pushed a kid off his chair so I could have my spot. Watchng the kid fall was halarious! He jus hit the ground no resistance! Good stuff. I laughed with my commrades. This is what I lived for, to see kids go through pain and endure harsh words, not too proud of that, but it made me feel better about myself, a bit. It isnt a very...honourable thing, but if it makes you feel better right?

"Hi, Draco." Crabbe's deep voice echoed through my head.

"Yeah.Hi." I replied simply.

"God that Potter, makes me so mad!" Goyle expressed whilst bending a fork while looking at him, "Always gets the girls."

Goyle secretly had this huge crush on mudblood Granger. Something about "he doesnt care about breed." Whatever, it isnt me.

"Pass the eggs you dolt!" I yelled at Crabbe, who was staring off into space, as usual. You would almost think he had a brain to think with, almost. He snapped out, and clumsily handed the round bowl to me, and I placed some of the scrambled eggs onto my plate.

"What do we have first?" Goyle asked Crabbe.

"Potions, and then…uh…..Draco, what do we have after potions?"

Everyday it was the same thing, one would know what was happening, but only for a little while, and once they couldn't figure it out, they would ask me. Routine. Something valued by my parents, so assuming I would take over for my Father (if he ever got back his job, which was doubtful, and if he got out of Azkaban. ) in the Ministry of Magic, in some high office, I would have to get used to routines. So it is at this point that I calmly react to my …bodyguards, if you will.

"Biology." in monotone. Not like business was talked in any other tone! I sighed, my eggs now all gone, so I lifted myself from the table, but was shot down by Dumbledore tapping on his glass, as if to make an announcement.

"Good morning students! I have some very wonderful news! We just recived a new witch from a different country! She will be with us for the rest of the year!

"Our new student is from…Canada"

Crabbe leaned in closer to me, "Where is Canada?" he asked perplexed. I shook and bowed my head in shame of his absolute stupidity.

"She is now going to have to be sorted. Mr. Filch will you please bring out the sorting hat?"

And Filch scampered off to retrieve the Sorting Hat from Dumbledore's office, while all of us stood staring at the girl who stood with her face covered, hiding from the world in all of the embarrassment. And in a few minutes of small whispers and several sneers, Filch was back and with an old, tattered hat, with a curved point proving it's age, despite the patches of green, red, yellow and blues. He set the hat on the chair that Dumbledore seemingly put there, then Dumbledore pointed to the chair, invitingly. The girl then quickly ran up to the hat, and sat down, letting McGonagall place the Sorting Hat on her head, with no joyous poem, or hymn or song, or whatever you wish to call it, but it instantly came to life and she just sat there, her short hair, amazingly covering all of her face.

"Hmm, this one is difficult. What's that? What did you just think? Not Hufflepuff, very well, Oh! What's this, no Ravenclaw either?" at these comments, the two houses huffed, and puffed, in outrage. While the Slytherin and Griffindor tables sat eagerly awaiting the wish of the girl. Now there being only two choices, the hat would probably have an easier decision, right? I wouldn't know, because I'm not a hat, or a magical one at that. So I too sat and patiently waiting on the Hat. This was taking up class time! I mean, if it can't make up it's mind, it is fine with me!

"Slytherin, full of dark magic, and things that will serve you well in the future. Griffindor, for your hidden courage, that you have yet to find. Hmm…difficult indeed. What's that? You don't care, as long as it is one of those two? Very well…My decision is…………."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes resumed after that little sorting fiasco, and I had to scurry down to the dungeons to go to Potions. Crabbe and Goyle typically behind me, silently pretending that they can think. Stupidity, it is rather amusing. When you can sit and watch someone bang their head off the table, because they get mad at themselves, and thinking about how many brain cells they are going to be missing when N.E.W.T's come along, all you can do is laugh. Or at least all _I_ can do is laugh.

Potions was as organised as usual. Snape was late, and all the students were huddled around in their groups of friends, not even bothering to prepare for this advanced class. No Potter this year, which I'm pleased to announce, less of a distraction as I try and prepare for my N.E.W.T's Crabbe and Goyle had made it into this class, amazingly , more like I just kept walking, and entered Professor Snape's class.

But to my surprise, when the teacher entered, and all the students that hadn't already scrambled to their seats, did, the teacher was not Professor Snape. It was some other teacher. _'What is this? Snape should be teaching! Why the bloody hell isn't he here?'_ was all I could think.

I looked around at all the other unsuspecting students, and I could see that their faces were as equally shocked, including that pathetic know-it-all Granger, all but that new girl who I had yet to meet, but I suppose I should have to introduce myself, considering she is in my House. _'Later…'_

Class ended and I ran off towards the girl who was speeding down the hallways faster than I probably could on my Nimbus 2001. (An excellent broom, I haven't had the chance to get the Fire Bolt yet, stupid Potter does though)

Once I caught up to her I rested my hand on her shoulder, and she went rigid. I instantly removed my hand, shocked at the reaction to such a simple gesture. She turned to me, and god be damned, she was the hottest girl I have ever seen. A few inches shorter than me, golden brown hair, that covered part of her face, she had blue eyes that were almost black. Her face was generally pale but her cheeks were a pale pink, and not a zit in sight! BONUS! He lips were of a small proportion, and were a even softer pink than her cheeks.

"Can I help you?" she cocked one eyebrow with her Canadian Accent.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prefect. I technically am in charge of you, so I wanted to know what your next class is and if I could help you to it." A quick smile for some odd reason appeared on my face.

" Oh," she blushed across her face and I just stood waiting for her answer. "Ya, I guess. I have Biology. In like …Greenhouse 3 or something…"

"Ya I have that class too! Come with me, but quickly, or else we'll be late, and well…Sprout isn't the type of teacher to let lates go."

"Ok," and she followed after me in a quickened pace.

* * *

I think that should hold you...lol

have fun with it guys! i will be updating soon!


	4. Wrong Move

**To Live with Decite, Or Die for Honor**

**Chapter 4: **

**Wrong Move**

" Oh," she blushed across her face and I just stood waiting for her answer. "Ya, I guess. I have herbology. In like …Greenhouse 3 or something…"

"Ya I have that class too! Come with me, but quickly, or else we'll be late, and well…Sprout isn't the type of teacher to let lates go."

"Ok," and she followed after me in a quickened pace.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She wouldn't say a single word, but she did cough once. She was gorgeous, and she was a slytherin. I had it in my mind to win her over with my devinaire charm, and bicepts. I could imagine her, swooning over me, with her friends, her new friends who I'm sure she would make in due time, even if she was shy. I decided that the silence was a bit horrible...and I realised I didn't even know this girl's name! How rude of me.

I stopped right where I was, and she must have been staring at the ground because she almost ran into me, " I'm afraid I do not know your name, young miss. And I do believe that I, being your Prefect, will need that sort of information." with that last comment, I gave her a little wink.

The look on her face was something to contemplate. It didn't seem that she liked the wink; she seemed kind of frightened, maybe a bit confused, even though she did blush a litte, turning her already pink cheeks, pinker. I quickly decided not to pull another move like that for a little while.

"My name is, Emily. Thank you for taking that into consideration."

"Oh, so you do speak English, I was afraid that you might not speak that much, and perhaps could only speak; French is what they speak in Canada, correct?"

Her face went from pink, to bright red, " N - no, I speak fluent English thank you, and French is the second language in Canada, English is the first, I just dont feel I need to talk to some one I just met, especially you, Mr. Malfoy, who is not only the first boy to actually try and ask me out, but you are a very confident one at that. Most likely assuming that, I, the 'lost' and "confused' ", she would ephasise those words by softening them up and bending her knees a bit at each word , "extange student who needs 'guidence' and help finding people to hang out with would fall for you, the kind young boy who shows her around? Thank you Mr. Malfoy but I will advise you to keep your winking to yourself from now on, in my presence." and with that she sped up, past me with her head bowed.

I kind of just sat there, then realising that it would look rediculous if I continued to do so, thererfore, I closed my open jaw, and quickly sped up to her, I could fix this, I was Draco Malfoy, and I can get exactly what I want, even if denied once, I can prove myself. Her little comment hit my pride a bit, but I was ready to forget that, to have her by myside.

"Emily, Miss, I'm sorry. I'm so used to girls just fawning over me, that I thought that maybe you would flatter me like that as well, but that may not be the same in Canada."_ 'That's right you little devil, just keep that up, and she will feel bad for intruding on your traditions, is that what you would call that?'_

"You are so used to girls fawning over you because they are mindless and you impudent. Which maybe is the way people fall for eachother here, Mr. Malfoy. But in Canada usually I am not bambarded by boys that are similar to you. Who persist past all imagination to get a girl into bed."

_'She is really something, she is definately a slytherin with the bitterness in her voice and the harshness of her words, but why not a hufflepuff, for she is very clever, and didn's the hat say something about Griffindor? Her courage, has yet to come out, how can she have courage, she blushes at everything, this is so weird." _

"Well, arn't you going to say something?If not, then we should hurry up because we will be late." I looked up at her, in puzzlment and curiosity, my eyes locked on hers. She had something there, it was hidden, clouded or maybe it was just her makeup, but it made me want to go to her, and tell her everything, maybe a spell, "Well!"

"Don't call me 'Mr. Malfoy'. That is my Father's name. My name is Draco, and I would appriciate it , if you called me as such Miss, Emily. Now as you have pointed out we will be late, so I shall not waste anymore time on this topic. If you will kindly look the right you will see the large greenhouses, and naturally, the first you see is number one..."

There was no use in trying right now, she is stubborn, most likely tired, an besides Mother would be very upset that I would be late on one of the first days of school. So we walked as I explained the greenhouses, with the sun shining over head and the grass below our feet. Other people running into the greenhouses, pushing to get in before the class was ment to start.

"Be careful around those people." I decided to mention about Potter, Weasley and Granger. "Harry Potter the school hero, he does it for the attention, and Weasley his father works at the Minsistry of Magic as a Muggle Artifacts Investigator, and Hermonie Granger, a flithly mudblood wtih a big brain, and a hard punch." remembering the devistating blow she had given me a few years ago.

It wouldn't have been half as devistating if she wouldn't have hit me hard enough to push me backwards and hit the wall behind me, that is what hurt the most, not the hit itself. I could not possibly be injured by a mudblood who was a complete know-it-all. Know-it-alls dont have any physical powers only brain powers because they have loser friends, and no boyfriends. Perfect definition of Granger. The girl with nothing to preoccupy her time, and so she spends all her time cramming that fuzzy head of hers with knowledge. Bitch.

Before I could turn around, I heard a rather odd noise errupt beside me, something I hadn't heard all summer, so it was almost like I had forgotten what it sounded like, laughter, something I don't often do because of something funny, but more often because I have a reason to believe that is expected at certain times. For example, when Weasley, Ron; got a howler, from his mother, some people just sat there, whilst I was the first to laugh at his misfourtune. Laughing at your enemy's mishaps and unfourtunate events just seems like it should happen. Expected.

"You got beat up by a girl, and girls still fawn over you! OH now! Now, I'm enjoying myself. " and she continued to giggle as I felt my own face light up, and with my pale complexion, blushing wasn't a good idea.

"Y- You got it all wrong! My ex-girlfriend got beat up and had a really bad bruse on her face. Bloody Hell, you think that I would even let a girl hit me? No. I'm not that pathetic." ending that with a smirk then holding the door open for her.

She turned her head to me, and I saw her smile a smile that fit her face, and it wasn't a smile of edicit. It was a real smile. And it was gorgeous, "Sure, I believe you..." and she went ahead of me giggling to herself. And before I went inside the greenhouse to endure this class my Mother preferred, I caught myself smiling, not smirking, smiling. I shook my head, and entered with my usual stone face, and with a confidence in my step to keep up the family name.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
